Me muero
by Little Nyx
Summary: [SongFic] Son sólo los sentimientos de Sakura, es sólo el mismo sufrimiento de siempre. Sakura sabe que desde que empezó a amar a Sasuke empezó a morir también. Y ahora lo siente, como llega su final. Muere de amor. [SasuSaku]


**Canción:**_Me muero. _

**Grupo:**_ La Quinta Estación._

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo referente a Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto._

Qué puedo decir, a parte de que hoy es un día gris, que me encuentro en un estado similar al de Sakura, y que deseo de verdad que os guste.

* * *

_Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma._

* * *

**ME MUERO.**

Guardados en su cajita de cristal formada por todas las lágrimas que había derramado en su vida, Sakura conserva los pedacitos de su corazón y de su amor. Guarda también todos sus recuerdos, los más preciados, los más dolorosos, los más atesorados. Guarda cada mirada, cada gesto, cada desprecio, cada palabra, cada rechazo, cada beso no dado… lo guarda todo.

Sakura no sabe como sobrevive este amor, no sabe cual es la llama que lo caldea. No entiende como ha podido desaprovechar su vida estando enamorada de la única persona que nunca se ha interesado por ella, no entiende por qué le brindó su corazón al ser que nunca la correspondería, y no entiende porque no le importa morir de esta forma. No le importa morir de amor. Lo único que le importa es no haber conocido el amor correspondido.

**Pido por tus besos  
Por tu ingrata sonrisa  
Por tus bellas caricias   
Eres tu mi alegría**

Ha sido su primer y único amor, el cual no es secreto para nadie ya nunca le preocupó gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo con ella desde pequeñita, empezando por un simple "me gusta…" acabando por ser hasta enfermizo. Siempre había estado pendiente a él, siempre le había preocupado su bienestar e incluso había dejado de lado a gente importante, sólo por él.

Cuando era pequeña y no sabía mucho de amor, solía pedirle sus besos, solía pedirle ser su mujer cuando fueran mayores, solía pedirle sus caricias, sus abrazos, solía pedirle su corazón, pero el pequeño niño sólo le sonreía y se alejaba, sin decir una palabra. Entonces poco a poco, Sakura dejó de pedir y empezó a ofrecer, le ofreció su amistad, le ofreció su ayuda, su mano, su apoyo, su confianza, su bienestar. Le ofreció sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus lágrimas, sus sonrisas… le ofreció su corazón… le ofreció su alma… sin pedir a cambio nada.

Porque él era su mundo, porque él era su alegría. Y sin él… no había nada con valor para Sakura.

**Pido que no me falles  
Que nunca te me vayas  
Y que nunca te olvides   
Que soy yo quien te ama  
Que soy yo quien te espera  
Que soy yo quien te llora  
Que soy yo quien te anhela  
Los minutos y horas.  
**

Recordaba el día que formaron equipo, veía una nueva oportunidad, su esperanza reavivada. Intentó acercarse a él, intentó serle útil, intentó llegar a su corazón pero estaba demasiado lejos… y cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante, él se alejaba dos más. Veía como su mejor amigo y su sensei llegaban al corazón de su amor, pero ella nunca llegó. Cada vez los veía más lejos, cada vez notaba más que se iba quedando atrás, más y más alejada, más y más abandonada… pero ella nunca perdió su sonrisa ni mostró su preocupación.

Lo tenía en un pedestal, estaba profundamente enamorada y por ello, en su corazón iba apareciendo una brecha aun más fuerte con cada desprecio, con cada rechazo, con cada muestra de indiferencia que él le brindaba a ella. Y ella lo sentía, a pesar de que para sus ojos era tan perfecto, en el fondo de su alma sabía lo que acabaría sucediendo, su mayor temor. Su mayor preocupación. Con cada paso que él se alejaba de ella, Sakura sólo pedía que no la fallase, que nunca se fuese, que no la abandonase… que no se pelease con Naruto, que olvidase su venganza y optara por vivir, que no siguiera los pasos manchados de sangre de su hermano… que no se convirtiera en un asesino.

A pesar de todo, Sakura seguía demostrándole que era ella quien le amaba y siempre lo haría, que era ella quien le esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta; que era ella quien lloraba por él, ya fuese por preocupación, por felicidad, por su bienestar, por su amor, por él… ella lloraría todas las lágrimas que quedaron congeladas en su frío corazón. Seguía demostrándole que era ella quien le anhelaba, quien le echaría siempre de menos, quien le guardaría su sitio, quien le daría un lugar al que volver, un lugar en el que sentirse querido.

Podía pasar el tiempo que tuviese que pasar, que Sakura se mantendría firme con sus sentimientos. Ella le amaría, le esperaría, le lloraría, le anhelaría todo lo que hiciese falta, los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses, lo años… sin tener noticias de él, sin saber si quiera si seguía vivo… ella le haría saber que mientras estuviese viva, él seguiría siendo humano y tendría alguien que le amaba y esperaría su regreso con los brazos abiertos.

**Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca  
Que se equivoca… **

Y esa noche, la noche de su despedida, esa despedida entre palabras desesperadas, ese amor suyo gritando tan fuerte dentro de su pecho, atascado en su garganta. Lloraba como nunca, se desesperaba como nunca, pedía algún milagro como nunca… y le quería más que nunca. Sakura empezó a morir esa noche.

Moría por besarle y demostrarle de una vez que había algo más que el odio y la venganza. Quería seguir soñando con una vida perfecta, dormida en su boca. Quería aspirar su alma en un beso, para poder entrar dentro de él y descongelar su corazón. Quería hacer y decir tantas cosas… pero nada resultaría y lo sabía, porque ella nunca se ganó un hueco en su corazón por mucho que lo intentase, porque ella no era nadie para él, nada más que una molestia, pero ella seguiría insistiendo hasta morir de amor.

Ella gritaría hasta romper su voz, gritaría desgarrando su alma, con la fuerza de un tornado, con el fuego de un volcán. Le gritaría que el mundo se equivoca, que todos en la vida se equivocaban, que su hermano se equivocaba, que él se equivocaba. Que había mucho más por lo que vivir, que nunca había estado solo porque la tenía a ella y siempre la tendría aunque no quisiese. Porque ella mantendría intacta su luz para iluminar su camino por las sombras; porque si algún día se sentía tan hundido en la oscuridad, quería hacerle saber que solo tenía que alzar la vista para encontrar su luz. La luz de la esperanza que siempre estaría encendida para él.

Y ahora que al fin sus temores se habían hecho realidad y que la pesadilla y el sufrimiento no habían hecho más que comenzar; ahora que la villa lo tachaba de traidor, ahora que todo el mundo perdía la fe en él, era cuando más firme se mantenía ella. Porque su alma había gritado aquella noche. Porque lo único que obtuvo de él en su vida fue un simple y vacío…

… Gracias…

Una palabra que llenaba su vida, una palabra que la hacía sentirse dichosa y le daba fuerzas para seguir.

**Pido por tu ausencia  
Que me hace extrañarte  
Que me hace soñarte  
Cuando más me haces falta  
**

Tres años después, su amor sigue igual de fuerte que antaño. Sin flaquear sin una sola vez, pero con un pesar creciente y agobiante en el pecho que le hacía nudos en la garganta. Ahora es fuerte y útil, ahora se siente segura de sí misma, ahora gritar no es lo único que puede hacer. Por eso sigue a Naruto y va a buscarle, porque le ama demasiado como para dejarle morir. Él aun es un niño afectado por un trauma no superado, él no se da cuenta de que está haciendo justo lo que su hermano quiere, que se está convirtiendo en la persona que más odia, en la persona que destrozó su vida. Él ha vivido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que necesita que le iluminen.

Cada día su ausencia pesa más, y ahora que alguien ocupa su lugar en el equipo, la brecha de su corazón se abre un poco más al aceptar por fin que no está y que la única forma de traerle de vuelta es por la fuerza. Cada día le extrañaba más, cada día se impacientaba más… cada noche soñaba con él, pero sus sueños siempre acaban de la misma forma, como un presagio de muerte que atormentaba su alma. Ella le necesita, le necesita demasiado.

Pero cuando vuelve a verlo, cuando se da cuenta de que nada ha cambiado entre ellos… cuando se da cuenta de que lo único que ha crecido es la indiferencia que él siente por ella… y encima intenta envenenarla… esos ojos que sólo muestran vacío y deseos de matar… ¿Qué te ha hecho la oscuridad?… su alma llora y su corazón se comprime al darse cuenta de que nada ha cambiado, de que esos tres años de sufrimiento y duro entrenamiento no ha servido para nada… que sigue siendo un cero a la izquierda comparada con él, que Naruto y Kakashi siguen estando años luz más cerca que ella del corazón del muchacho.

Y ella le sigue amando tanto que muere un poco más.

**Pido por la mañana  
Que a mi lado despiertes  
Enredado en la cama  
Ay como me haces falta  
**

Ya ha pasado meses desde aquel encuentro, y el plazo de vida de él se acaba, y con él, el suyo propio. Porque Sakura le entregó su alma, su corazón y su vida, y lo siente dentro de ella, como se acerca el fin.

Está metida en su cama, la almohada vuelve a estar húmeda… quizás esa noche también lloró, ya no notaba cuando empezaba a llorar, simplemente ocurría… cada noche, cada instante en que pensaba en él. Agarra con fuerzas la sábana como queriendo quemarla por el fuego que siente arder en su corazón. Se muerde el labio hasta sentir un extraño sabor mezclarse con su saliva, y ve, en sus sábanas, gotitas de sangre. Poco le importa. Se gira hasta queda boca arriba y deja a las lágrimas brotar de una vez. ¿Para que intenta retenerlas si sabe que no puede?

Hace días que no sale de casa y hace semanas que no tiene ninguna misión. Hace horas que no hace nada más que estar ahí tumbada, hace quince minutos que Ino fue a avisarla de que Naruto, junto a Kakashi y los demás chicos, habían ido a por él, y esta vez, sería la definitiva; y esta vez también, la habían dejado atrás.

Se tumbó boca abajo y paso su mano por la superficie de la cama, tocando el lado vacío que había en su cama, como si faltase alguien. Los rayos de luz de la mañana hacía rato que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, pero para ella seguía siendo de noche. Una cama vacía, una habitación vacía, una casa vacía, un corazón vacío… realmente quería llenar el vacío que él había sentido durante tanto tiempo, ese era su mayor deseo, pero parecía que viviría de deseos el resto del tiempo que le quedase.

Por eso no salió de esa habitación en los siguientes días y dejó de nutrir su cuerpo… simplemente lloraba, hasta que ya no habían ni lágrimas en sus ojos… simplemente la angustia en su corazón… aun latente.

**Que soy yo quien te espera  
Que soy yo quien te llora  
Que soy yo quien te anhela  
Los minutos y horas.  
**

Aun le amaba…

Aun le esperaba… con los brazos abierto, extendidos en la cama. Una mano apretaba con fuerzas la cama, mientras que la otra sostenía la foto de su amor y verdugo.

Aun le lloraba… aunque sus ojos estuviesen secos, secos y rojos; su alma seguía llorando mientras que la brecha de su corazón llegaba a su cúspide.

Aun le anhelaba… más que nunca.

Y lo seguiría haciendo, por todos los minutos y horas de la eternidad.

**Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca  
Que se equivoca…**

Y se moría… se estaba muriendo… su último aliento lo empleó para pronunciar su nombre…

…_Sasuke…kun…_

Porque Sakura Haruno empezó a morir el mismo día que empezó a amar a Sasuke Uchiha y siempre lo había sabido. Sabía que él estaba muriendo a la vez que ella; después de todo, cuando llegó el fin, ella entendió que sí que estaban conectados.

Sakura seguiría muriendo, seguiría muriendo por besarle… seguiría queriendo dormir en su boca… seguiría queriendo demostrarle que el mundo se equivocaba con él…

Seguiría muriendo por él… durante toda la eternidad. Porque su amor era tan grande como el infinito.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer. 

Nyx.


End file.
